Touchscreen functionality is employed by an ever increasing variety of devices. This may include devices that have a mobile form factor such that the touchscreen functionality may be used as a primary technique to interact with the device, thereby preserving a mobile form factor of the device and promoting larger display devices in that form factor.
However, due to this form factor it may be difficult to interact with user interfaces that are not designed for that form factor. A user, for instance, may access a webpage or legacy application that is designed for use on a conventional desktop personal computer. A CAD application, for instance, may have difficulty in accurately determining X-Y coordinates or selection of relatively small objects displayed by a display device, which is often referred to as the “fat finger” problem.
Consequently, conventional techniques often involved rewriting the application and other user interfaces to enable use by a device having a mobile form factor, reformatting of a webpage, and so on. This could be expensive, inefficient, and result in reduced functionality due to missing elements that were removed from that version.